


Sweet Surrender

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [36]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Flogging, Lingerie, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Whipped"@ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surrender

Regina braced herself.

She was bent over her bed. Her skirt was bunched around her waist. Her purple panties, edged with beautiful black lace, were around her ankles.

It had taken weeks to get here.

Regina had realised her obsession with control. She had decided that she needed to find a way to let go, she needed an outlet for the stresses her obsessions caused.

She had found it.

"I'm ready Miss Swan," Regina said.

"I think while we're doing this," said Emma, "you should call me mistress."

Emma had dressed for the occasion. Leather pants. Biker boots. A black, cleavage oomphing, corset. Her blonde hair was in a severe ponytail. Over the last few months Emma and Regina had spent more and more time together. They were far from friends, but the friction between them sparked. Sarcasm and smirks turned to flirting and sex eyes.

"I'm ready, mistress," Regina over-emphasized the word.

This wasn't sex. Not yet. They both were aware that was probably where this would lead.

This was about control. Regina letting go of it, and Emma claiming it. Both women getting what they needed.

The first swing of the flogger was light, the tassels caressing her buttocks.

Regina opened her mouth, but before she could speak Emma swung again, this time impacting hard. Regina cried out. It hurt. But it was a good hurt. She felt something change within her, a warm powerful relief.

Emma whipped Regina's ass.

Regina surrendered to the feeling of sweet submission.


End file.
